


So I Found You

by jaexstar



Category: JYJ (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaexstar/pseuds/jaexstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt:  are on a blind date but realize later on that they are with the wrong dates but still stay with each other because they genuinely enjoyed one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Found You

Let it be known that Park Yoochun could settle down if he _wante_ d to.

 

And also let it be known that he doesn’t _usually_ go on blind dates. He is, however, going on this one.

 

He’s only doing this for his mom and for Yoohwan. That’s all. Yoochun likes dating, but he doesn’t like constantly being set up.

 

This is how he finds himself sitting at a table designed for two people in his favorite cafe. Yoochun has already been waiting five minutes and if Yoochun has to wait another five, then he can just tell his beautiful mom and brother that he has been stood up.

 

But of course, thirty seconds after Yoochun thinks about leaving, someone stops in front of the seat opposite of him. The prepared smile Yoochun put on his face the moment he sensed someone approaching freezes, zeroing in on legs clad in tight black pants and a plain t-shirt doing wonders in decorating that tiny waist. He looks up and-

 

Okay, well, fuck, this person is really good looking.

 

The person smiles and slides into the designated seat. Yoochun’s mouth remembers that it’s able to move and the frozen smile twitches into something more natural. “Hi.”

 

Gorgeous stranger looks amused. “I was told to look for ripped jeans and a sweater. Found you.”

 

Belatedly, Yoochun realizes that this person is supposed to be his date. Said date is looking at him like his pants are stupid. (His jeans may or may not be a little too ripped.) Yoochun likes him already.

 

Wait, Yoochun didn’t get any specifics on clothing. He entertains the thought of asking for further validation, but seeing the person in front of him- he’s definitely going to go with it. “Park Yoochun.”

 

“Kim Jaejoong.”

 

-

 

Five minutes in and they’ve broken past the initial ice.

 

They’ve ordered their drinks and have settled into the cushioned chairs, more comfortable than they should be with a stranger.  

 

Yoochun is pleasantly charmed when he finds out Jaejoong has ordered his regular drink- iced caramel macchiato.

 

-

 

Nineteen minutes later, Jaejoong makes Yoochun laugh so hard that his eyes turn into cute moon crescents and he ends up showcasing all his laugh lines. He almost topples his own coffee over.

 

It’s cute.

 

-

 

Forty-three minutes later, Jaejoong casually makes a joke about, “Where have you been my whole life?”

 

Yoochun laughs, lazy and relaxed.

 

-

 

One hour and seventeen minutes in, and their coffees are long finished.

 

Neither one of them makes any inclination to move.

 

Yoochun learns that Jaejoong has 8 older sisters.

 

“When can I meet them?”

 

-

 

As easy and enjoyable as this date is, something’s not quite adding up. It’s not that he doubts Yoohwannie’s ability to find someone he’d like, but this seems. A little too. Perfect?

 

“Hey, who did you say set you up again?” Maybe he should have asked this at the start, two hours ago.

 

“You know, Jihye noona,” Jaejoong indulges. “She was really adamant on this, said the person she’s setting me up with would be perfect for me.” He says this with a bright smile and even brighter eyes.

 

Yoochun doesn’t know a Jihye noona. Yoochun was set up by Yoohwan. Yoochun should probably tell Jaejoong that they were horribly mistaken about this blind date. “I love Jihye noona,” is what he says instead, a smooth and easy smile settling on his face.

 

-

 

At two hours and seven minutes, Jaejoong’s phone vibrates nonstop for fifteen seconds.

 

He has five new text messages. None of them are happy, if the way Jaejoong frowns at his phone is any indication.  “It’s Jihye noona.” A pause. “She’s mad at me.”

 

“Why would she be mad at you?” Yoochun asks, even if he has a guess as to why.

 

“Maybe because I, and I quote, ‘stood up Heejin noona, who just so happens to be a very nice girl who doesn’t deserve any bullshit’- which sounds like a reasonable reason to be angry.” Jaejoong stares at Yoochun; Yoochun can see Jaejoong piecing everything together from the look on his face alone. Maybe Yoochun should have tried to clarify earlier. “Whoops.”

 

“Whoops,” Yoochun agrees. “But I’m wearing ripped jeans and a sweater?” He smiles, sheepish and adorable, and Jaejoong can’t find that he minds this mishap. He looks at the angry influx of messages, then at Yoochun, and then back at the text messages. Jaejoong turns his phone off.

  
“So where were we?”

 

-

 

Yoochun ends up asking for a second date. 


End file.
